


Milking and Painting

by Crimson_Aureliae



Series: 奥尔光/光奥尔（可能夹刀）小甜饼 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Milkable Male, midlander, 产奶, 公式光
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae
Summary: 伟大的魔法师（我本人）给伟大的光之战士施了伟大的产奶魔法并给好孩子蓝精灵喂奶的故事





	Milking and Painting

**Author's Note:**

> 拖了好多天终于写完了  
> 进口优质光奶，好奶！！！  
> 不要看最后一行字：D

似乎是从某次妖异讨伐之后，光之战士就感觉自己的胸前有些古怪，上衣莫名其妙变紧了。 难道最近我吃太多了吗？他挠了挠头没太在意。然而事情的发展容不得他继续无视，不知道从哪一天起，回到旅馆脱掉衣服后他总能发现胸前有两块干涸的水渍，闻起来竟然是……奶香？ 打败蛮神的英雄感到不知所措，但此事又实在难以启齿，在拖延下情况愈加恶化。他不能再穿单衣，只敢在厚重的盔甲下套上深色的里衣，回到旅馆的时候内里已经全部湿透。为了掩饰身上愈发浓重的奶味，他每天都去买瓶牛奶，至少……在别人问起的时候，手里的奶瓶可以当做挡箭牌。  
布料黏在身上摩擦乳头，胸部发痒发涨，只要胸肌一用力就会漏出汁水。他不过是帮忙从地上抬一箱东西，都几乎能听到流水声。至此他才终于承认，非看医生不可了。 那天他声称身体不适，推掉了所有的委托，戴上厚重的头盔，装成神秘的冒险者，见完医生后才回到旅馆休息。他光着上身，呆愣地看着手中空空的奶瓶，尽管又羞又愤，却也只能乖乖遵照医嘱，开始努力将奶汁排出体外。

* * *

也许银剑骑士也有自己的情报网，光之战士的固定队友收到巨龙首的指挥官附在信件中的通讯珠时不算太过惊讶。虽然信上的话语冠冕堂皇，但是每个人不必细读都知道这是一大袋精装狗粮。他们早就发现光近来状态不佳，即使担心也没办法让固执的青年老实交代，只能给他的恋人通报一声，让笨蛋情侣们解决这件事去吧！风尘仆仆、神情焦急的奥尔什方接住抛过来的后桅旅馆的钥匙，不等他再多问，冒险者们便各自扬长而去。

* * *

 

银剑骑士奥尔什方认为自己方才的作为应该得到战女神的制裁。  
他怎么可以不打招呼就闯进别人的房间里呢？无论他们之间的关系有多亲密，这种侵犯他人隐私的行为依旧是无耻卑劣的！他怎么变得如此自以为是？凭借着挚友对自己的信任就能这样肆无忌惮吗？……  
后桅旅馆的走廊上，高大的精灵族男人透过玻璃注视着利姆萨·罗敏萨建筑的白色外墙，被反射的耀眼阳光刺得流泪，铁了心要以此自罚。

他闯进去的时候，光之战士没穿上衣，背对木门坐在床上，露出漂亮的腰背。听见开门的声音，他发出一声稍显奇怪的惊叫，立刻警觉侧身看向门口。这一回头才让精灵想起自己的出现是多么的不合礼节。  
光回头的时候……那双蓝瞳似乎啜着泪，下唇被上齿咬得红肿，下巴没刮干净的胡茬上还挂了一滴白色的液体。光的手上拿着一个奶瓶，显得有些不知所措，空着的手慌乱中捞起被单遮住胸前又转了回去：“！奥尔什方、你怎么来啦？”  
精灵终于从震惊中被唤醒，慌张地丢下一句“抱歉！”才急退到半开的门外。

呃！他怎么还胆敢回忆刚才窥见的一切！如果不是会搅扰此地的清净，他早就想用木墙撞醒自己愚钝的头脑了。  
奥尔什方只希望时间再流动得慢些。直到他已经平复好了激动的心情，确保自己的表情是关切而冷静的时候，身后的木门发出温柔的嘎吱声。

“……真是不好意思，让你久等了。”

* * *

唉！奥尔什方怎么会在这个时候跑来呢？——大概是他知道了我身体不舒服的事情？光觉得有些不好意思，自己又让恋人担心了。  
不擅长说谎的战士苦恼地甩了甩脑袋。这种事情怎么说得出口嘛？等下他问起来，我要怎么说啊……不知道刚才他有没有看到？他偷偷瞥了一眼被奥尔什方匆匆关上的门，艰难又小心地用布条轻轻裹住胸部，再套上一件比较宽松的外衣，磨磨蹭蹭好半天才给在外等候的精灵开门。

虽然已经做好了心理准备，但是奥尔什方的问题一个接一个地抛出来：  
挚友身体不舒服吗？去看医生了吗？那就好，医生说了什么呢？多久才能好起来？那么挚友就借着这个机会好好休息一下吧！……  
光一一应答，紧张得出了一身汗，生怕出现什么漏洞。但是，他最不想听到的那些问题还是出现了：  
“说起来，房间里的奶香味是？”  
好吧。这个谎他已经扯过很多次，光觉得自己已经可以很好地应对了：“是我在路上买的！”  
“闻起来真不错！我还没有喝过具有如此醇香的奶汁！是哪个地方出产的呢？我觉得不太像羊或是牛的奶味，是来自其他品种的动物，还是来自新品种牛羊？说不定伊修加德可以考虑进口……”  
呃呃呃！话题怎么扯到那个方向去了啊！？  
“……是新品种的牛奶……”  
“原来如此……只说香味还不够。我的挚友，你觉得喝起来还不错吧？”  
十二神在上……他怎么越说越起劲了呢？光已经有些崩溃，但是也只能装出一副认真思索的样子：  
“口感一般般吧，喝起来并不好，你们肯定不会喜欢的…………”  
“那还真是太可惜了，亏你还买了这么多瓶。”精灵微微抬头，示意床头柜旁放在地上的两瓶未开封的牛奶。  
“是啊！不喝又有些浪费了，所以进口还是算了吧……”  
“你身体还不舒服，喝太多牛奶容易消化不良，我帮你喝掉剩下的吧！”  
说罢精灵就要拿起放在床头那瓶开着的奶瓶，情急之下光大喊出声——  
“别喝！！！”  
“怎么了？”精灵被吓得停下了把奶瓶往嘴边送的动作。  
“…………反正就不要喝。”  
精灵沉默将奶瓶放回柜子上，脸上露出了困惑的表情。光也不愿意这样失礼地冲奥尔什方大喊大叫，不过多半精灵也只是念叨一句“挚友今天真奇怪”，要是让他喝下去那不是白费口舌……

“光，你有没有觉得奶味变大了？”  
……该死，他只要一紧张胸前就开始漏水。心如死灰大概就是用来形容他现在感受的最佳词语。光只能试试最后的招数，稳住他的嗓音已经变得有些困难了。  
“有吗？应该是你的错觉吧！——话说今天你是怎么进来的？巨龙首的事务不要紧吗？”  
“是你的伙伴们告诉我你身体不适，我很担心你就尽快赶过来了。钥匙也是他们交给我的。巨龙首有科朗蒂奥他们呢，工作上的事情你就放心吧！——挚友，奶味真的变大了啊！”  
奥尔什方似乎决心腰找出气味的来源，伸长脑袋四处闻了起来。然而由于极强的排出欲，光一听见精灵翕动鼻翼的声音就刺激得身体颤抖。  
“瓶子这里的味道反而不大，是不是不小心打翻了别的奶瓶？”  
“被子上也有，不过味道也没有很大，应该是不小心沾上去的，挚友在床上吃喝东西的时候要小心点啊。”  
“光，你怎么在发抖！”奥尔什方突然发现恋人的不对劲，赶紧揪起被子裹住战士的身体，正要抱起男人冲出门去，却听到一句迟疑的话：“……不用了，是我骗了你。”  
奥尔什方现在终于闻到，那股奶味正来源于被他轻轻拢在怀里的男人。

* * *

精灵有些迷糊了，挚友说骗了他是怎么回事？他身上浓烈的奶味又是怎么回事？他为什么脸发红还微微发颤？他似乎得出了一个不可能的答案：难道……  
光没有多说，轻轻挣开了精灵坚实的臂膀，像是认命一样红着脸脱掉上衣。余光窥见的景色让精灵跌入不可思议的震撼。  
光之战士那本该属于男性的饱满胸肌似乎变得柔软又鼓胀，白色的布条被洇湿得几近透明，粘在布满细碎伤痕的皮肤上，根本起不到遮蔽的作用。两处不自然的凸起像是甘甜成熟的果实。  
光低头不敢看别处，小心翼翼地勾起布条的末端，一圈圈极慢地绕开束缚，这对观众来说可是酷刑。不知道什么时候一只手就轻轻覆在另一只轻颤的手上，不多时两只都不能够保持稳定。最后一层贴身的布料不情愿地离开肌肤，与空气的直接接触使肌肉不自觉紧绷，一小股奶甚至喷到了精灵的嘴角，被他下意识舔掉。  
不……这实在是太羞耻了……光挡住胸前和发烫的脸颊，然而精灵很清楚，光根本不能捧住膨胀的双乳，也遮不住往下流淌的乳汁。  
亲眼目睹亲口品尝，终于证实了奥尔什方看似不切实际的猜测。虽然他很想再尝尝奶汁的味道，但是光现在似乎敏感过头了。他也曾听过一些饱受哺乳之苦的母亲们的抱怨，不知道光这种情况是不是和她们一样？  
“挚友，我要怎么做才能让你好过些？”  
光有时候真的受不了这种过分的体贴，他的自尊和羞耻心快要被恋人无微不至的关怀给烧尽了，大概蚊子的响声也比他大些。  
“……帮……我弄出来…”

一双手轻轻包裹住光那对大概已经不能被称作胸肌的乳肉，他稍稍用力就被两股水流喷湿了衣服，连发白的软肉也像是要从指缝流走。光似乎受不了这么大的刺激，甜腻失控的哼叫冲进精灵的耳朵里，他感觉自己又变硬不少。  
大概是先前光已经挤掉了不少，挤了两下就喷不出水柱来了。精灵推开趴在自己胸膛喘气的男人，视线不可控制地锁在随着呼吸起伏的，发涨变大的乳晕上。  
异常敏感的软肉瑟缩着承受炙热的呼吸，两三滴温凉的乳汁快乐地迎接靠近的舌头，浓郁的奶香和醇厚的甜美满溢于唇齿和鼻腔。为了帮助奶汁尽量排出，精灵手口并用，一面吮吸一面挤压揉按。相比这几天他正像头奶牛一样不停产奶的事实，光似乎更加难以接受面前的场景，奇异的错位感反而证实他目前成为了一位正在哺乳的母亲。  
“上面帮你弄出来了，那么下面也……”黏糊糊沾满奶汁的裤子早被扔到床下，两片薄唇追逐着乳汁的路线一路下行。“你有这么渴吗？”看见恋人像撒娇般的依恋，光忍不住笑着问他。精灵连他流到他耻毛之间的液体都不肯放过，舌头细致地舔舐着。“是的，需要妈妈给孩子止渴。”

男人被恶劣的玩笑噎住便不再讲话，老实享受着唇舌温热蠕动和双手宽厚灵活的爱抚。奥尔什方如愿以偿地得到爱人舒服的轻哼，加速的呼吸，抽动的肌肉，然后是渴求的粘稠。他用口中散发着淡淡腥气的浓稠在汗湿的蜜色上作画，只可惜颜料不够，便仰头饮下更为稀释香甜的流体，而后向除他以外无人描绘的画布泼洒、流泄、涂抹、灌溉。画家怎会理会画布对颜料使用和作画方式的抗议，只留心欣赏画作因此而由内而外绽放出熟烂的殷红，及其挣动的水蓝和浅棕。直至得到异常湿润的意外反馈，画家才换上常用的画笔，想将一切渴望和深情都交付给画家和画作间不可割离的联结之中。

“你想做妈妈吗？”画家稍稍缓下动作，贴近问道。笔下的男人似乎过了好一会才听懂话语的含义，终于找到一个间隔反问他：“——你在说什么胡话？”画家一手托住塌陷的后腰，另一手抓住男人的手按压收紧的腹部，尝试找到画笔的律动，又俯下身去取来更多醇香，含糊不清地说：“你不好奇吗？说不定真的可以当妈妈哦？”

——是的，只要交出一些连自己也脸红心跳的话语，他便会成千上万倍还来更多的美妙和赞颂。慷慨而痛快的舒爽卸去任何阻隔地裸露在他面前，光挺起胸部恳求更多的给予和最终的极乐，他便如他所愿。

只不过，孩子大概是不行的吧。奥尔什方无声微笑着，和怀里的人一同睡去。

-

 

-

 

-

~~如果可以，他真希望永远可以如他所愿。~~

**Author's Note:**

> 白白的东西灌进去，白白的东西流出来（（（  
> 偷偷塞刀子报复


End file.
